


spideypool oneshots maybe

by spidermanistheloml



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, deapool - Fandom
Genre: Deadpool needs a hug, Gay, Love, M/M, Multi, may lead to smut later idk yet, spiderman needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanistheloml/pseuds/spidermanistheloml
Summary: different spideypool oneshots that i felt compelled to write





	1. Chapter 1

**ok so uhh intro before we get started; im brayden, a trans ftm and has a bf who i love a lot lol. i ship spideypool and a lot of different ships, not just from marvel, but also johnlock and many band ships! anyway i really hope you enjoy this as much as i do makin them!!**


	2. chapter 1: chance meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate AU: you meet at the stroke of midnight of your 21st birthday.
> 
> peter definitely had something wrong with him. for one, hes spiderman, and for two, its 12:05 and hes still yet to meet his soulmate.

peter  _definitely_ ______had something wrong with him. for one, hes spiderman, the vigilante swinging through the city chasing a bad guy and webbing him up. for two, its 12:05 and hes still yet to meet his soulmate. _oh well,_ he thought, swinging in between the tall buildings,  _if i dont see them, i dont see them._

he sighs as he reaches a building and sits down.  _now we wait,_ a small voice tells him. he sees some crime, nothing too bad, just a car jacking, and the police have yet to arive.  _might as well._

he swings down there just for him to see red and black.  _red and black? who is that?_ the man in red sighs and calls once he gets the car back to its rightful owner, calls,

”If youre just gonna stare at my ass, at least take me out to dinner first!”

he giggled and felt a blush come on to his cheeks. “would you mind if i took you on a date?” he asked _as a joke of course, waiting for my soulmate, who i doubt will ever come_

”oh, uhh, sure? i mean, thats ok! i just havent been on a date in a long time and im afraid im gonna mess it up an-“ he stopped talking as he put his hand on his sholder

“whats your name?” he asked him. 

“o-oh uh wade, whats yours?” he asks him, turning his head almost like a lost puppy.

”wade...” he says trying the name out. “oh! uh my name is peter,” he exclaimes.

”well peter! would you like to accompany me to my favorite chimichanga stand?” he asked, reaching out for his hand. 

he laughed and took his hand, and for once, he was ok that this may not be his soulmate, he was just happy being in the presence of wade.


	3. some smut ;)))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive finally gotten around to updatin smh. so sorry for not being active!!! i havent had the willpower to even attempt to look at this so uh anyway hope you enjoy

3rd person Point Of View

Peter sighed as he webbed up to the roof of the second highest building in Queens. He loved this city, he truly did, but his patience was fucking thin as it was, and now that he had to deal with Deadpool of all people, it was 10 times worse. He was knelt at the very edge (“Brooding!” As deadpool would most likely call out if he could see him now) and looked down at all the people. It was tough, as a crime-fighting vigilante, to realize that all the people he chose to protect, were real. His head supplied the fact that they were in need of protecting, and that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

These people have been through so much as a whole. They have each dealt with a tremendous loss of their own, weather it be a loved one, or even a pet. It boggles his mind every time he thinks of this, of the fact that they didn’t ask him to protect them and he did it anyway.

The “brooding” didnt last for very long, and everyone’s favorite Merc With A Mouth bounded the fire escape to the very top of the roof, where he was going to scare spider-man.

He hid with the shadows, willing himself not to be seen until he felt it was okay. 

He called out, readily, “Baby boy!” In a sing-song voice and smirked as spider-man frantically tried to find said Deadpool. 

As peter was turning his head, Deadpool was springing into action, pinning peter on the ground with one arm and holding him there.

“Deadpool! What are you doing?” Spider-man asked, struggling (he’s totally not blushing, by the way, he would never do that, thank you very much.) and trying to get away.

“Hey spidey! I was just in the neighborhood, and decided to say hello,” Deadpool said nonchalantly. “By the way, lets drop the formalities. My name is wade,” he said, while straddling peter.

“Whatever, Wade. I’m peter,” he said. In that moment, Pete knew he fucked up. He told an /anti-hero/ his secret identity. Peter started stuttering out a ‘wait’ before Wade decided to yell out

“OH MY GOD!! YOURE NAME IS PETER!!!! THATS ADORABLE,” Wade yelled out, as he was unintentionally shifting pretty much /on peters dick./ Peter felt himself start to get hard, and he knew Wade felt it, because all of a sudden, he stopped shifting.

“Oh. OH. Wow, spidey, I’m flattered. Do you want me to do anything about it?” Wade asked, in a low and sensual voice that /definitely/ did not go straight to his dick.

“Well- I- uh,” Peter stammered out. Wade looked him dead in the eye, or well, in this case mask, and said,

“It’s ok Peter, I’ll take care of you,”

Pete let out a shaky whine as Wade continued to grind his dick onto peter’s. “You like this?” Wade asked, once Peter mumbled out a ‘please,’ Pete’s bottom part of his suit was gone.

“Holy shit,” Wade whispered as he began to jack Pete off. “You, baby boy, have the nicest dick i think ive ever seen. And thats really saying something, because mine is close to 8 inches, so,” Wade trailed off, fascinated with making Peter moan.

“Jesus Christ” Pete moaned out. This felt so good, he really didn’t want this to stop. Ironically, Wade stopped his movements to get fumble with the lube he had on him.

“Where did- ugh- you get that?” Peter asked as wade started prepping him. Wade smirked at him, and replied.

“I keep it on me because I always need to be ready, baby boy,” he punctuated that sentence with a experimental poke to the mans prostate. 

Peter arched his back beautifully, and holy shit, Wade has yet to see anything more gorgeous. Wades pants started to get uncomfortable, seeing Pete. 

Peter was on the brink. He was steadily fucking himself on Wades fingers, and just like that, he was cumming. Wade was hurriedly taking his dick out, and jacking himself till he came onto peters stomach.

Peter fell asleep soon after that, and Wade, nice person that he is, let him stay at his house. Lets just say, that this happened more and more frequently as the years went on.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my insta!: almost_brayden


End file.
